Un Pedacito De Cielo
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: En las tierras lejanas de Hyrule, dos princesas sofocadas por los deberes reales encontraran el amor en el sitio y momento menos esperado, sin embargo, las barreras sociales y la ambición de un malvado rey, serán un fuerte obstáculo a vencer para que nuestras doncellas prueben: un pedacito de cielo. Zelink y Midlink AU.
1. El Llamado Del Rey

Hola :v esta historia la había subido anteriormente, pero como tenía bastantes errores decidí resubirla, espero y el primer capítulo les guste :3

* * *

Hyrule, un reino en dónde reinaba la paz, un lugar en dónde la gente vivía tranquilamente y todos convivían en armonía, un reino donde sus gobernantes vivían en un enorme castillo, el cual, estaba protegido por grandes murallas que cubrían toda la ciudad. Fuera de la ciudadela, extendiéndose un poco hacia el bosque, se encontraba una pequeña aldea de nombre Ordon, en ella habitaba un pequeño grupo de granjeros cuyas chozas eran muy humildes, ellos vivían de la venta de la leche de cabra y de quesos que producían, así como también de lo su cosecha del campo.

Era muy temprano cuando un padre y su hijo caminaban rumbo a la granja para sacar a pastar a las ovejas, el adulto de 30 años era alto, de piel clara, su cabello era de color rubio; sus ojos azules y vestía una vieja camisa blanca y unos pantalones color café, mientras que su hijo era un adolecente de 16 años, el color de su cabello era castaño, sus ojos eran azules iguales a los de su padre, el chico vestía una camisa de un color crema ligero con una parte de su manga en color verde fuerte y un pantalón de color verde tierno.

Al llegar a la granja, sacaron a las ovejas de su corral y solo se sentaron en el césped del campo para vigilarlas mientras estas comían.

-Padre… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo el menor,dirigiendo la mirada al susodicho.

-Claro hijo, dime- le respondió el mayor.

-¿Cómo fue que conociste a mamá?- preguntó con curiosidad el chico de cabello castaño.

El adulto sonrió con nostalgia y posó su mirada en el horizonte, donde el sol se levantaba lentamente.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo…en ese entonces recuerdo que llevaba un pedido a la familia real y en el camino me topé con tu madre… ambos éramos solo unos niños- decía el padre del castaño, sonriendo mientras los ojos se le iban humedeciendo poco a poco ante la mirada del menor.

-Recuerdo bien que a partir de ese día nos comenzamos a ver más seguido…a veces por casualidad y otras por gusto… así pasó el tiempo, hasta que nos enamoramos…y bueno, el resto es historia- finalizó el mayor mientras una lágrima se escapaba y descendía por su mejilla.

-… ¿La extrañas padre?- preguntó el castaño, su padre se secó la solitaria lágrima sintiéndose un poco torpe por llorar frente al joven.

-…Sí hijo…cada día…pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, a tu madre Malon no le gustaría vernos sufriendo por ella- dijo el mayor, tratando de mantenerse sereno.

El menor no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza, después de que las ovejas comieron decidieron ordeñar a algunas para sacar un poco de leche, tras un largo día de trabajo ya era hora de volver a casa.

-El sol se está poniendo y pronto oscurecerá, Link llama a Epona para que nos ayude con la leche- dijo el mayor.

El chico de cabello castaño tomó una pequeña planta del suelo y con ella silbó una melodía que le había enseñado su padre para llamar a la yegua que tenían, la hermosa melodía pertenecía a su madre y su padre se la había enseñado a él. A tan solo unos minutos de haber tocado tal melodía, escucharon el galopar de Epona acercándose hasta llegar donde se encontraban ellos.

-Hola chica, ven necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Link a su yegua acariciándole una parte de su cuello, luego le jaló la rienda y la acomodó para poder colocarle a los lados lo contenedores de leche.

-Bien, ahora vamos a casa- dijo el padre del muchacho, ambos caminaron por un solitario camino con el sol dando sus últimos rayos de luz hasta llegar nuevamente a Ordon.

-¡Uff!, ya quiero llegar a casa para comer y descansar un poco- dijo el padre de Link, imaginándose a sí mismo descansando en su cama.

-Oye papá… ¿Me puedes repetir el por qué nos llamamos igual?- preguntó el menor a sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, este nombre ha pasado de generación en generación y ahora tú lo heredaste de mí, además, fue deseo de tu madre que te nombráramos así- le respondió el mayor con una sonrisa.

-Aah, entiendo… si llego a tener un hijo creo que le cambiaré el nombre -bromeó el menor riendo un poco.

- _Lo mismo dije yo_ …- pensó el mayor un poco divertido.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta de su hogar, le quitaron los contenedores de leche a Epona y la soltaron para que comiera un poco.

Estaban a punto de entrar en su casa, cuando de repente, llegó un caballero sobre un corcel blanco con el estandarte de Hyrule a la aldea.

-Pueblo de Ordon, se requiere la presencia de dos personas que representen a la aldea en la ciudadela puesto que nuestro rey dará un importante anuncio el día de mañana a las 12 en punto- dijo el caballero.

La gente empezó a murmurar entre sí, quienes serían los elegidos para representar la aldea, el caballero le entregó el pergamino al padre del castaño y luego se retiró.

-Link, entra a la casa yo me arreglaré con la gente- dijo el rubio a su hijo, el menor así lo hizo pero se quedó observando por la ventana.

-A ver, quienes irán mañana al castillo, hay que decidir de una vez- propuso el rubio ojiazul a la gente de la aldea, aprovechando que estaban todos reunidos.

La gente estaba amontonada pensando en quienes podrían asistir al llamado del rey.

-¡Alce su mano el que quiera que vaya Link y su hijo!- gritó una persona.

Ninguna persona de la multitud quería ir realmente al castillo, pues además de ser un viaje un poco pesado, también necesitaban trabajar para sobrevivir y no querían perder ni un día, así que enseguida todos alzaron su mano a favor de la idea.

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Demonios…- dijo el Link mayor, pues no era la primera vez que le hacían algo similar.

-Vamos anímate, será una gran oportunidad para que tu hijo conozca el castillo- le dijo el alcalde Bono al rubio para tratar de animarlo.

-Sí…puede que sea buena idea-pensó el rubio.

En el castillo de Hyrule…

-Padre, ¿realmente es necesario anunciarlo a todo el reino?- preguntaba una mujer rubia de ojos azules de 28 años.

-¡Por supuesto que sí Zelda!, así podrás elegir quién será el mejor candidato a ocupar mi trono- dijo el rey "Alejandro el grande", padre de la princesa y gobernante actual del reino de Hyrule.

-Si tú lo dices padre…- respondió la princesa no muy convencida y después dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

Mientras caminaba por un largo pasillo, una chica de 18 años se acercó hacia ella, la muchacha tenía el cabello color naranja y unos peculiares ojos rojizos.

-¿Qué sucede Zelda, te sientes bien?, te veo un poco desanimada- preguntó la chica de ojos carmesí.

-Pues…ya sabes, mi padre quiere que me case, pero la idea de conocer a muchos otros caballeros no me parece alentadora… siento como si mi padre aún creyera que soy una niña, Midna- le dijo a la chica de ojos rojizos mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Ya veo…vaya que es complicado este asunto de ser princesa- comentó la chica de cabellos naranja.

-Pero si tú también lo eres, ¿No piensas enamorarte alguna vez?- preguntó un poco intrigada la princesa rubia.

-No…dudo que exista alguien del que me pueda enamorar- dijo la chica de ojos rojos sin preocupación.

-Eres un caso perdido- dijo Zelda, haciendo que ambas rieran.

De nuevo en Ordon…

-Bueno chico prepara tus cosas, nos vamos mañana al castillo de Hyrule- dijo el mayor sin decir nada más y dirigiéndose a su cama.

-¿Qué?, oye espera, ¿ES ENSERIO?- le gritó el pequeño Link, pero este lo ignoró y se acostó a dormir.

-Genial- se dijo el chico a sí mismo mientras comenzaba a empacar un poco de ropa y provisiones.

* * *

tomemos este fanfic como mi regreso a la sección de TLOZ donde comencé hace tiempo c': solo que por cuestiones de tiempo actualizaré cada fin de mes, en fin, nos leemos en el próximo cap.


	2. La Ciudadela De Hyrule

El chico castaño terminó de prepararse para el viaje que tendrían al día siguiente él y su padre, tenía hambre, pero el cansancio de su cuerpo y la pesadez de sus ojos le hicieron tomar la decisión de irse a descansar a su cama, el viaje sería un poco largo, así que subió por las escaleras de madera hasta llegar a su cama en la que se desvaneció totalmente presa del sueño.

El resplandor de la dama de la noche que se encontraba en lo alto del manto estelar entraba por la pequeña ventana que había en el balcón, por fuera soplaba un aire apacible, la calma en la aldea dejaba escuchar a los animales nocturnos dedicando su cantico a la señora de la noche.

Horas más tarde, los viajeros se levantaron muy temprano, justo en la hora en la que el crepúsculo anunciaba en el horizonte la próxima aparición de la luna amarilla, ambos ya estaban casi preparados para su largo viaje, solamente habían desayunado unos huevos y un poco de pan con leche para aguantar el camino, el mayor se montó en Epona y esperó a que el menor subiera en el otro caballo, el cuál, era cría de Epona, su nombre era Corsario, era un caballo de color café claro con una melena en color negro brillante y un color café oscuro que abarcaba desde el antebrazo hasta la corona de sus patas.

-Date prisa Link, recuerda que debemos llegar antes de las 12- le dijo el rubio al chico.

-Sí, ya voy- respondió el joven mientras colocaba dos galones de leche sobre la cintura del caballo.

-¿Pero qué haces?- preguntó el mayor.

-Ya casi está, tenemos que aprovechar que vamos al castillo para vender algo, ¿No te parece?- le respondió el castaño, mientras hacía un nudo para evitar que los galones cayeran durante el trayecto.

-De acuerdo, pero ya apresúrate- comentó el rubio sobre Epona, admitiendo que no era mala la idea.

-Ya está, vámonos- dijo el castaño y después se montó en Corsario.

El mayor asintió con la cabeza y ambos emprendieron el largo viaje hacia el castillo de Hyrule.

EN EL CASTILLO DE HYRULE…

Siendo muy temprano por la mañana, todos en el castillo ya habían comenzado con sus debidos labores, la gente que trabajaba al servicio del rey dentro del castillo era muy disciplinada con los horarios, desde las primeras horas de la mañana se comenzaba a preparar el desayuno para la familia real y, posteriormente, se realizaban las tareas de limpieza, así como el cuidado de los jardines del reino, entre otras.

La princesa Zelda descendió por las escaleras hacia el comedor a paso tranquilo, ahí la esperaba su padre y también su prima de nombre Midna, la princesa tomó asiento al lado de su padre en la mesa, la cual, era de forma rectangular y estaba cubierta por un gran mantel de color blanco cuyos bordes tenían adornos artesanales de la región hechos por las mejores tejedoras del reino, en la parte media de la mesa se encontraba un candelabro con espacio para tres velas delgadas, las sillas estaban hechas de caoba con un elegante diseño exclusivo para la familia real.

-Buenos días, hija mía- le saludó su padre de manera cortés.

-Buen día padre, buen día Midna- contestó la princesa, saludando además a su prima con los modales que se le habían inculcado desde niña, ya que al ser la princesa del reino debía aprender a comportarse como tal, cosa de la cual se había encargado su madre.

-Buen día Zelda, ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?- preguntó la chica de ojos rubí.

-Bastante bien, no me puedo quejar, ¿y tú que tal la has pasado?- dijo Zelda a su prima con una ligera sonrisa.

-Excelente, puedo decir que he dormido como reina- respondió Midna, regresándole la sonrisa a la mujer de cabello castaño.

-Pues, tal vez no te falta mucho para que seas una verdadera reina- comentó la princesa de Hyrule, riendo un poco.

-Sí, tienes razón- respondió la chica de ojos rubí.

-Me da gusto que ambas se lleven tan bien, Midna, mi hermano estaría orgulloso de ti, de eso estoy muy seguro, serás una reina excelente- dijo el padre de Zelda, fijando su mirada en su sobrina.

-Gracias tío…- respondió la mencionada con nostalgia al recordar a su padre, el cual, falleció en una batalla para salvar a su reino años atrás, cuando ella tan solo tenía 6 años.

\- Zelda, ya se acerca la hora en que te conviertas en reina hija mía, mi tiempo está próximo a terminarse, pero me iré tranquilo al saber que el reino se quedará en buenas manos, tanto de las tuyas como las del noble con el que contraigas matrimonio- dijo el rey, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Padre, no digas esas cosas, por favor- le dijo la princesa, tomándole su mano.

-Ningún rey gobierna para siempre hija mía- fue la respuesta de su padre a la rubia.

El comedor se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, las palabras de su padre hacían eco en la cabeza de Zelda, la joven princesa del reino crepuscular decidió romper el silencio para llamar la atención de ambos.

-Bueno… creo que ya debemos desayunar, ¿No les parece?- sugirió, con el fin de evitar una triste conversación.

-Claro, por supuesto sobrina, no queremos atrasar el gran anuncio que daremos hoy- comentó el Rey Alejandro a la joven princesa.

La comida comenzó a repartirse en la mesa y cada uno tomó una porción de cada platillo servido, durante el desayuno, el rey no dejaba de comentar lo emocionado que estaba por conocer a quien su hija eligiera como su futuro esposo, sin embargo, a Zelda no le emocionaba tanto como a su padre y Midna lo sabía perfectamente, al terminar el desayuno, el Rey Alejandro se dirigió con los soldados para tratar la vigilancia que debería tener el castillo durante el anuncio, mientras, las princesas debían atender sus propios asuntos.

En el trayecto de Link…

-Ya llevamos un buen rato cabalgando, esto se vuelve aburrido- dijo el chico castaño haciendo una mueca.

-No te desesperes, pronto llegaremos- le respondió el mayor sin quitar la mirada al frente.

-Oye padre, ¿tú conociste a la princesa?- preguntó el castaño ojiazul con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Y esa pregunta a que viene?- le dijo el rubio, un poco extrañado por la pregunta.

-Bueno, pues tú me has dicho que antes le llevabas algunos pedidos a la familia real, me ha dado curiosidad por saber si alguna vez lograste conocer a la princesa del reino- dijo el castaño, cabalgando a un lado del mayor.

-…Ya veo, pues si la conocí, pero solo de vista, creo que para ese tiempo ella tendría 8 años- le respondió el rubio al joven.

-¿Y… no te pareció atractiva ni nada?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara el menor.

-…Sí, era atractiva, pero yo ya me había fijado en tu madre, además, es imposible que un plebeyo se case con una princesa- le contestó el mayor con un poco de seriedad.

-Vaya…- se dijo a sí mismo, entrelazando sus dedos tras su cabeza.

El mayor sacó una cantimplora con un poco de agua, el sol estaba comenzando a deshidratarlo así que decidió beber un poco.

-¿Cómo hubiera sido si la princesa que mencionas hubiera sido mi madre?- se preguntó el chico en voz alta observando el cielo.

Ante el comentario del castaño, el mayor abrió los ojos como platos y escupió el agua que acababa de tomar por la sorpresa.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó "inocentemente" Link a su padre.

-¡Deja de pensar tonterías!, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?- le reprochó el mayor con un ligero rubor.

-Jajaja, vamos tranquilo, era solo una pequeña broma- dijo entre risas el castaño por la reacción de su padre.

-Una pequeña broma…- repitió el mayor sarcásticamente mirando al chico de reojo.

-Está bien, ya, no diré nada- dijo el castaño.

Ambos prosiguieron su camino sin descanso y finalmente después de una hora y media más de camino, lograron divisar la ciudadela y el castillo de Hyrule, al verlo, el chico castaño se quedó impresionado y boquiabierto.

-Cierra la boca o te entraran moscas- dijo el mayor, riendo ante la expresión que tenía el joven ojiazul.

Link miró a su padre y luego sonrió, el rubio le indicó que siguieran y, arreando el caballo, le siguió por detrás hasta llegar a las puertas de la ciudadela.

Al llegar, decidieron bajarse de los caballos y continuar a pie, aun era un poco temprano por lo que les pareció buena idea establecerse en el local que tenían apartado en el distrito de mercaderes, entre los dos se encargaron de bajar los galones de leche que llevaban para posteriormente venderla a quienes pasaban.

-Te dije que era buena idea- dijo el castaño, contando las rupias obtenidas por la venta.

-…Sí, solo no me lo estés recordando durante todo el día como mal acostumbras- le respondió el mayor.

-De acuerdo, no lo haré… eso si logramos ver a la princesa- bromeó mientras se alejaba del puesto.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, tranquilo- le respondió, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Si te pierdes yo no voy a buscarte!- exclamó.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- fue lo que obtuvo del joven.

- _Igual de terco que su madre-_ pensó, mirándolo alejarse entre la gente.

El castaño caminó observando muy curioso cada parte de la ciudadela, era enorme, mucho más de lo que se había imaginado, no podía creer que realmente hubiera una ciudad el doble o hasta más grande que su pueblo de procedencia rodeando el castillo, estaba tan distraído y embelesado con lo que veía que no prestó atención a su camino y chocó con alguien.

-Oh, lo siento, fue mi cul…- trató de disculparse, pero enmudeció apenas vio a la persona con la que chocó, era una hermosa chica de ojos color carmesí, un poco más alta que él, de piel azulada y cubierta casi completamente por una túnica oscura.

* * *

Perdonen la tardanza pero cayó mi cumpleaños y me tomé el día xD

 **Sheika 360:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia!, la verdad tengo una muy mala suerte con la ortografía ya que siempre reviso un capítulo como 3 veces antes de subirlo, pero siempre se me escapa una letra en algún lugar y "#$"#% :'v por otro lado, dos link es igual a más diversión ;3 muchas gracias por dejar tu review y espero sigas disfrutando de los demás capítulos que se vienen n.n/

¿Prefieren los caps un poco más largos o los escribo como hasta ahora?, ustedes eligen, nos leemos en el siguiente y gracias por leer!


	3. El Final De Un Reinado

He vuelto! Después de medio año :'v en resumen la escuela no me dejo escribir y tengo un mundo de fanfics por actualizar… eeeeen fin, capitulo 3 disfrutenlo :3

* * *

Ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, tan sorprendida como lo estaba él, sin ser consciente, un ligero rubor adornaba las mejillas de la joven princesa.

-Descuida- atinó a decir, desviando la mirada apenada.

Link tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y lo único que pudo hacer, fue sonreír con cierto aire de torpeza, cosa que no sorprendió a la chica, estaba acostumbrada a que todos los hombres se deslumbraran por su belleza, más él no era el único deslumbrado en esta ocasión.

-Me llamo Link, mucho gusto, eh…- se presentó de manera cortés, dando pauta a que ella le diera su nombre.

La joven volvió a verlo fijamente, a juzgar por su apariencia y el hecho de que no la reconociera, le hizo deducir que él venía de algún otro lugar del reino, sin embargo, no podía presentarse como Midna, la princesa del reino crepuscular del Este, y además, prima de la princesa Zelda.

-Mina- respondió, dedicando una media sonrisa.

-Mina… es un bonito nombre, si me lo permite decir- le dijo, provocando cierta incomodidad en ella.

-Gracias… disculpa, pero debo irme- trató de no sonar muy fría, pero tenía que seguir su camino, había salido del castillo sin previo aviso a recorrer las calles, debía volver antes de que se ganara un buen sermón por parte de su adorada prima, y ni qué decir de su tío.

-Oh, claro, discúlpame a mí por atrasarte- dijo él, rascándose la cabeza apenado.

Ella se dispuso a continuar su camino, más se detuvo cuando apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos.

-Fue… un gusto conocerte, adiós- se despidió la princesa, siguiendo hasta perderse entre la gente. El castaño aún contemplaba el lugar por el que ella había partido, deseando volver a verla en otro momento.

En el puesto…

-No puede ser, le dije que no se alejara mucho, ya casi es hora- se decía a sí mismo el rubio, buscando con la mirada al joven castaño.

La gente comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la plaza principal, ya que ahí es donde el rey daría aquel aviso por el que fueron llamados, había gente que provenía de lejanas aldeas, tal como era el caso de ellos.

- _Me pregunto, ¿Qué es aquello tan importante que desea anunciar el rey?-_ pensaba el mayor, hasta que por fin pudo ver a su hijo, acercándose hacia él con la mirada perdida.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?, ya casi es hora- regañó el rubio al menor, pero éste solo se limitó a observarlo, había algo raro en él.

-Padre… ¿Cómo se siente estar enamorado?- preguntó, de manera súbita el menor.

-¿Cómo?- atinó a decir el rubio, los temas amorosos era algo que a su hijo no parecía importarle en lo absoluto, y ahora de la nada, le hacía tal pregunta.

-Sólo quiero saber- respondió el castaño, desviando la mirada avergonzado, era algo incómodo para él.

-No puedo decirte con exactitud… es como… cuando conoces a alguien, y lo único que deseas es ver feliz a esa persona, cuidarla y… - Se detuvo, la mirada curiosa de su hijo lo avergonzó y no pudo continuar.

-Lo sabrás cuando te toque, ahora vamos- finalizó tajante, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la plaza.

- _Eso no ayuda, viejo-_ pensó el menor, con una gotita cayendo de su cabeza, después se dispuso a seguirlo.

En el castillo…

Con mucho sigilo, la princesa Midna entraba por la puerta trasera del castillo, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta sin que esta hiciera algún ruido, se dio la vuelta, queriendo continuar su camino a su habitación pero se topó con Zelda, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- _Maldición…_ pensó, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Zelda soltó un suspiro, algo que anunciaba que su próximo sermón iba a dar inicio, su prima se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Supongo que no tengo que decirte las razones por las que no debes salir así del castillo, ¿verdad?- preguntó, la heredera al trono de Hyrule.

-Lo sé, se puede armar un alboroto en las calles, además de que podría correr peligro… y todo lo demás- dijo Midna, en un tono de total aburrimiento, se lo habían repetido hasta el cansancio, pero ella era joven, y le gustaba recorrer las calles de la ciudadela, pensaba que los gobernantes no deberían simplemente estar en el castillo dando órdenes, no es que pensara que su tío era un mal gobernante, sabía que él era un hombre de corazón puro al igual que su padre lo fue, o eso es lo que recordaba. Ella tan solo quería convivir con la gente como un igual, sin que el hecho de ser de la realeza indicara superioridad, para ella eso no significaba nada, pero así eran las cosas aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

-Sé muy bien lo que piensas, pero compréndenos, mi padre juró cuidar de ti hasta el último momento de su vida, eres como una hija para él y una hermana para mí- decía Zelda, con un destello de tristeza en su mirada.

Midna conocía bien esa mirada, siempre la tenía cada vez que recordaba a su madre, incluso cuando su padre le mencionaba que estaba próximo a partir, era alguien muy sensible, que siempre se preocupaba por los demás, incluso ella compartía en parte su idea de convivir con la gente de su pueblo, pero siempre estaban aquellas malditas "reglas de princesa" que debían acatar.

-Está bien, perdóname- se disculpó, dándole un abrazo para tranquilizarla.

Después de unos instantes se separaron y escucharon el sonido de las campanas, era el momento en que darían el anuncio a todos en la ciudadela.

-Vamos, mi padre nos aguarda en el balcón-

En la plaza…

El lugar estaba completamente lleno, la gente del reino le tenía mucho respeto y aprecio a su rey, sobre todo a su hija, la princesa Zelda, muchos caballeros y nobles habían asistido tan solo para tener la oportunidad de verla, y quizá, cruzar palabra con ella.

Link y su padre se encontraban entre la muchedumbre, esperando a que finalmente el rey se asomara por el balcón, el único problema era el reducido espacio que tenían. Minutos después, los gobernantes de Hyrule aparecieron a la vista de todos los presentes, siendo aclamados por la muchedumbre, el rey alzó su mano en lo alto, indicando que guardaran silencio.

-Ciudadanos de Hyrule, el motivo que acontece su presencia el día de hoy, es que finalmente ha llegado el tiempo en que mi hija, la princesa Zelda, heredará el trono. Espero que la reciban con el mismo amor y respeto que me han tenido durante todos estos años, mi tiempo está próximo a terminar, pero me iré tranquilo al saber que dejo a mi pueblo en las mejores manos, no sólo las de mi princesa, sino también, de aquel que será su esposo y gobernará a su lado. Es por ello, que me complace en hacer público, que mi hija está buscando a quien será su esposo, un hombre valiente y de corazón puro. ¡Pueblo mío, regocíjense, una nueva era de prosperidad aguarda! – finalizó, ante la sorpresa y el alboroto de la gente.

Muchos de los caballeros y nobles que se encontraban entre la muchedumbre se emocionaron ante la idea, no solo tendrían la oportunidad de casarse con la princesa, sino que también serían los próximos gobernantes del reino de Hyrule.

La muchedumbre aplaudió y aclamó a su rey, así como a la que sería la reina dentro de muy poco tiempo, sin embargo, Zelda no estaba del todo contenta con lo que sucedía, pero una vez más, eran los deberes que una princesa debía cumplir, además, no quería decepcionar a su padre.

Entre la euforia de la muchedumbre, había dos personas en particular que no festejaban al igual que el resto de la gente.

-Esperemos que realmente sea una época de prosperidad- dijo el rubio, llamando la atención de joven Link.

-¿A qué te refieres, padre?- le preguntó, intrigado ante sus palabras.

-No sabemos cómo será el nuevo rey, espero que en verdad la princesa sepa escoger a su prometido- mencionó, dirigiendo la mirada al balcón donde aún se encontraban los gobernantes, saludando y sonriendo a la multitud.

El joven castaño logró distinguir entre ellos una figura conocida, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver junto al rey y la princesa a la chica con la que se había topado apenas momentos atrás.

-Oye, ¿quién es ella?- llamó el menor al rubio, apuntando con la mirada a la chica de piel azulada.

-¿Ella?, es la soberana de los reinos del Este, la princesa Midna- respondió su padre.

-¿Pri…Princesa?…- tartamudeó, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Repentinamente las alarmas del reino se dispararon, las celebraciones se detuvieron súbitamente, todo quedó en completo silencio por unos instantes, el viento sopló con fuerza, trayendo consigo el olor a muerte.

El rey miraba fijamente el horizonte junto a las princesas y los guardias, los cuales se movilizaban con rapidez, tratando de resguardarlos, el tiempo pasó en cámara lenta, el rey Alejandro miró el temor en el rostro de su hija y sobrina, paradas a su lado respectivamente. Una gran bola de fuego, proveniente de una gran arma de asedio se dirigía hacia ellos.

En un último intento por salvar la vida de ambas, el rey las empujó por el balcón hacia la muchedumbre, Zelda miró a su padre por última vez, él sonreía, despidiéndose para siempre de ella.

-¡PADRE!-

La gran bola de fuego impactó contra el balcón, tomando las vidas de aquellos que aún se encontraban en él, destrozando todo a su paso, provocando que parte de la estructura del castillo cediera y cayera sobre parte de la gente que se encontraba debajo.

* * *

Momentáneamente eso es todo, gracias por leer y esperar a este intento de escritor xD

 **LordFalconX: Gracias por leer! Puede que si sea lo que piensas, o tal vez nada sea lo que parece, me gusta hacer enormes giros de trama en ocasiones, y hay mucho de donde sacarle a este fic :B espero que sean de tu agrado los capítulos siguientes, saludos.**

 **Sheika360: Vale, vale, intentare hacerlos mas extensos n.n y que te puedo decir? A veces me paso con los personajes dándoles dolor, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga :v y creeme, zelda va a tener muuuucho que ver con el viejo link xD y el enano con midna :v un placer leer tu review espero te haya gustado el cap, nos leemos pronto!**

 **SEBAS GG: Ya de vuelta a la sección de origen bro, y pues ando de sección en sección jajaja dentro de poco retomo mi otro fanfic de midlink, quería volver a escribirlo por algunas cosas que no estaban claras, pero mejor la termino y le hago un remasterizado, para esta no pienso tomar lo del héroe elegido, pero ya tengo todo pensado asi que relax, saludos y nos leeremos pronto.**


	4. Contraataque

Link, tanto padre como hijo, vieron como las princesas caían y en lugar de huir, corrieron con la intención de poder salvarlas, moviéndose entre una multitud de gente que corría en dirección contraria como manada. Para su suerte, lograron divisar algunas carretas con cargamento de paja, por lo que rápidamente las colocaron de tal forma que amortiguara la caída de las doncellas.

- _¿Así es como acabará todo?-_ pensó Midna, tomando la mano de Zelda y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Repentinamente sucedió algo inesperado, de un momento a otro la caída de las princesas se detuvo a tan solo unos metros del "colchón" de paja que habían colocado, la razón era que la Twili flotaba, sosteniendo a la princesa de Hyrule.

-Midna…- dijo Zelda, sorprendida de lo que veía. – ¿Cómo es que...

-Yo…no lo sé- respondió, tan sorprendida como su prima.

A lo lejos, los provenientes de Ordon las observaban atónitos, sobre todo el menor, pues aquella chica que resultó ser una princesa ahora también podía volar.

-¿Es posible algo como esto?- preguntó el castaño, sin poder creer lo que veía.

- _Así que ya ha empezado a descubrir sus habilidades-_ pensó el mayor, sonriendo ligeramente.

-¡Oye, te estoy hablando!- le grito Link a su padre.

El rubio lo miró unos instantes, hasta que repentinamente se escuchó un estruendo en las puertas de la ciudadela y el cuerpo de un soldado cayó donde ellos se encontraban.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, vamos por ellas- dijo, corriendo con la intención de auxiliar a las princesas.

-No puede ser, ahora le dio por jugarle al héroe- se dijo el castaño a sí mismo para después darle alcance.

-Midna, no sé cómo lo haces pero intenta bajarnos- dijo Zelda, tratando de no ver hacia abajo.

-E…eso quisiera, pero no sé co…- decía, hasta que dejó de flotar y prosiguieron con su inevitable caída, cayendo entre el montón de paja.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Zelda?- preguntó la chica de ojos carmesí.

-Sí, afortunadamente caímos aquí- respondió la soberana de Hyrule.

-Princesas- dijo un rubio oji azul, llamando la atención de ambas.

-Tú eres…- atinó a decir la rubia, reconociendo enseguida a aquel hombre.

-¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!- advirtió un joven castaño tras el mayor.

-Las presentaciones para después, ¡deben ir a un lugar seguro, ahora mismo!- decía, mientras se escuchaban varias explosiones en los alrededores.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, la princesa de Hyrule se levantó enseguida al igual que su prima, tenía que sobrevivir y no desperdiciar la vida que su padre trató de proteger a costa de la suya.

-Debemos ir al refugio que hay bajo el castillo, ahí estarán a salvo- dijo el mayor, mientras corrían por las devastadas calles de la ciudadela.

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes de la existencia de ese lugar?- preguntó la princesa menor, pareciéndole extraño que aquel hombre supiera sobre ese sitio.

-¿Te volviste loco, viejo?- preguntó Link, totalmente incrédulo de lo que decía el mayor.

-Ya les dije que estas cosas serán después- respondió el rubio, vigilando que nadie los siguiera.

-No puedo seguir a…- decía la chica de piel azulada, hasta que su prima la tomó de la mano, llamando su atención enseguida.

-Midna, podemos confiar en él, no te preocupes- dijo Zelda, incrementando la curiosidad de ella por saber quién era ese hombre.

-Está bien- respondió, aun sin estar completamente segura.

Repentinamente, uno de los guardias fue estrellado contra la pared por un caballero de pesada armadura y un hacha de doble filo.

 _-Maldición-_ pensó el rubio, deteniéndose súbitamente al igual que el grupo que lo seguía.

El imponente caballero los observó y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, para desgracia del grupo no podían evitarlo, pues ese era el único camino hacia el refugio.

-Link, cuida de las princesas, yo me ocuparé de este tipo- dijo el mayor, tomando la espada que tenía el inconsciente caballero.

-¡Aguarda!, estas demente si crees que tienes una oportunidad contra esa cosa- decía el castaño, pero su padre simplemente lo ignoraba. – ¡No eres un caballero, maldita sea!

El rubio se detuvo frente al imponente rival sin temor alguno, se permitió jugar un poco con la espada, demostrando un gran dominio de esta. – _Esto me trae recuerdos, lastimosamente, no son muy agradables…_ – pensó, preparándose para pelear.

El caballero corrió hacia él lo más rápido que la pesada armadura le permitía, cuando finalmente lo tuvo demasiado cerca, preparó su hacha para partir verticalmente en dos al rubio sin que este se moviera.

-¡Muévete!- gritó el castaño, al ver que su padre no reaccionaba.

Justo cuando el hacha iba a caer sobre él, Link se movió con suma agilidad, logrando que la enorme arma se quedara atascada en el suelo, sin que el rival pudiera sacarla con rapidez.

-Tú armadura es perfecta, excepto por un pequeño detalle…- decía el rubio, lanzándose hacia su enemigo para clavarle la espada en el cuello.

El cuerpo del caballero cayó inerte, sin embargo, no había rastros de sangre a pesar de la mortal herida, en su lugar simplemente el cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse.

- _No es posible… sólo había alguien capaz de crear estas cosas…-_ pensó, hasta que otro estruendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – Tch, sigamos, no podemos perder tiempo – dijo, mientras los demás sólo asintieron y lo siguieron.

- _¿Qué está pasando aquí?-_ pensaba el castaño, sospechando que el mayor le ocultaba algo.

Recorrieron un tramo bastante extenso mientras que los caballeros de Hyrule trataban de defender la ciudadela, finalmente tras momentos de angustia y desesperación lograron llegar al refugio, sólo que a Link y su hijo no los dejaron proseguir como era de esperarse.

-¡Esperen, ellos vienen con nosotras!- exclamó la princesa del reino, tratando de salvarlos a ellos también.

-Lo siento, mi señora, pero nuestra prioridad es protegerlas a ambas- le dijo el capitán, mientras las escoltaba a las profundidades del castillo. La princesa miró por última vez a aquel rubio mientras bajaba por unas largas y oscuras escaleras.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó el castaño, observando el humo que se levantaba en las alturas por los incendios.

-Es momento de volver- respondió el mayor, para tranquilidad del chico.

-Por fin, pero antes quiero…- decía, hasta notar que su padre se cubría el cuerpo con una armadura. – Oye, oye, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?, ¿no se supone que regresaríamos a Ordon, lejos de todo esto? – dijo, siguiéndole a una armería cercana al lugar.

-No es el momento de huir, volveré a la lucha, tú quédate aquí hasta que vuelva- le respondió, tomando un escudo.

-Oiga, ¿acaso saber usar eso?, campesino- dijo uno de los caballeros que pasaba por el lugar.

-Mejor de lo que imaginas, además, veo que un poco de ayuda no les caería mal- sonrió, guardando la espada en la vaina.

-No te vayas a morir, campesino- se burló aquel caballero, acto seguido se alejó.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el menor ya había tomado una espada e intentaba colocarse una cota de malla sin tener éxito.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el rubio seriamente.

-Si crees que te dejaré ir a que te mates, estás loco, iré contigo- le decía, luchando aún con la cota de malla.

El mayor sonrió divertido, sabía bien que si se oponía lo ignoraría como era su mala costumbre, así que se acercó para ayudarle a colocársela, además de añadirle protección para los brazos, pecho y manos.

-Esto será arriesgado y nada nos asegura salir con vida, como tu padre, no debería dejarte hacer esta estupidez, pero sé que tampoco me escucharás- decía, sonriendo por la mirada orgullosa de su hijo. – Vamos, y la regla de oro es: no morir – finalizó, caminando en dirección a puerta de la ciudadela.

- _Intentaré…-_ pensó el chico castaño, siguiendo a su padre.

Durante el camino se toparon con un verdadero caos, algunas casas ardían y los puestos de los comerciantes estaban hechos pedazos, en algunos incluso había cuerpos de los caballeros que habían caído en batalla.

A medida que se acercaban, los estruendos y choques del acero comenzaban a resonar con más fuerza, la resistencia del reino de Hyrule comenzaba a sacar terreno poco a poco frente a una invasión implacable.

-¿Cuál es la situación?- preguntó el rubio.

-¿Y tú, quién eres?- preguntó el caballero al mando.

-Eso no importa ahora, debemos proteger al reino y a la princesa a como dé lugar- respondió Link con determinación.

-Superamos claramente en número, pero estas bestias… son algo que nunca antes había visto, tienen una fuerza sobrenatural…- decía el líder, observando como los caballeros batallaban en el campo de Hyrule.

-¿Qué hay del arma de asedio?- preguntó, desenvainando la espada.

-Logramos destruirla, afortunadamente era la única- respondió, mirando al frente.

-Bien, acabaré con esto ahora mismo- dijo el rubio, después silbó una melodía que resonó por parte dela ciudadela, en cuestión de segundos apareció Epona a todo galope, deteniéndose frente a su amo.

-Los siento, chica, te prometí no volver a llevarte a estas cosas, pero no hay opción- decía, mientras la acariciaba con suavidad, después se montó sobre ella y se preparó para salir al campo de batalla.

-¡Espera!, ¿y yo qué?- preguntó el castaño, observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú defiende aquí, niño- rió su padre, seguidamente arreó a Epona y salió rumbo a la batalla.

-¡Oye!- gritó Link. – Maldición, no es la primera vez que me hace algo similar – se dijo a sí mismo.

El rubio galopaba rápidamente entre la ferviente lucha que había en las puertas de la ciudadela, abriéndose paso entre la interminable línea enemiga, alzó la mirada y pudo ver algo que lo dejó atónito por unos instantes.

- _Entonces, él ha vuelto… Majora_ \- pensó Link, frunciendo el ceño al ver el estandarte del diabólico rey.

Justo entre esos estandartes se encontraba una criatura de gran tamaño, tenía la forma de un antiguo guerrero, pues así lo delataba la forma de su escudo y espada, por la forma en que las demás criaturas lo custodiaban, supuso rápidamente que él era el líder del asalto.

-Si logro matarlo estoy seguro que las fuerzas enemigas retrocederán- se dijo el rubio a sí mismo, seguidamente galopó hacia donde se encontraba la criatura eliminando la resistencia con una facilidad abrumadora, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se paró sobre Epona y saltó hasta él dando un tajo vertical.

El extraño guerrero bloqueó el ataque con su escudo, haciendo retroceder a Link unos cuantos metros.

-Vaya, parece que claramente eres distinto de tus súbditos- comentó el rubio, preparándose para volver a atacar.

-Mi nombre es Odolwa, el rey Majora gobernará esta tierra, no importa lo que hagas- dijo el guerrero con voz de ultratumba.

-Ya lo ha intentado una vez y falló, no permitiré que haya una segunda ocasión- advirtió Link, corriendo hacia la criatura para asestar su siguiente golpe, sin embargo, aquel guerrero clavó su espada en el suelo, y tras pronunciar unas palabras en otra lengua, un sello paralizó al rubio por completo.

-Mierda, ¿por qué no puedo moverme?- decía, intentando mover algún músculo de su cuerpo sin éxito.

-Este será el inicio del fin- decía la criatura, acercándose a él con la intención de matarlo.

-¡Padre!- gritó el castaño, al ver que éste se encontraba en apuros, tomó un caballo de los que se encontraban cerca y fue en su ayuda.

-Demonios…- decía el rubio, mientras aquel guerrero sacaba una daga.

-Descansa en el país de los muertos, héroe- dijo la criatura antes de intentar enterrarle la daga en el corazón, sin embargo, una flecha impidió que esto sucediera.

Repentinamente, una legión de caballeros con estandartes de los reinos del Oeste apareció, apoyando al reino de Hyrule en su lucha contra las monstruosas criaturas.

-Será en otra ocasión…- y tras decir esto, aquel guerrero hizo sonar un cuerno que simbolizaba la retirada.

El sello se rompió y Link cayó de rodillas al suelo, parecía como si las fuerzas se le hubieran ido, poco a poco los monstruos comenzaron a retirarse hasta desaparecer de la vista de los caballeros, los cuales, celebraron la victoria.

-¡Padre!- gritó el castaño, llegando al lado del susodicho. – ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Sí, solo me siento muy débil- respondió, manteniéndose de pié con un poco de dificultad.

De pronto, frente a ellos se detuvo un imponente corcel en color blanco, y sobre él montaba un hombre de cabello rojizo, piel clara y ojos azules.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó aquel hombre.

-Sí, ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó el mayor.

-Mi nombre es Ganondorf, rey de los reinos del Oeste, por el Desierto Gerudo-

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí seguro estás pensando "Ganondorf blanco, bueno y ojiazul? WTF!?" pues esa es apenas una de las sorpresas que tiene esta historia, batallé mucho en pensar si respetar las habilidades y el mundo mágico de TLOZ o quitarlo, al final preferí mantener lo de la magia intacta como se podrán haber dado cuenta, además de incluir a Majora en esta historia, créanme que a partir de ahora nada será lo que parece :3

 **Xstep:** me alegro que te guste! y claro que voy a seguir escribiéndola, se pondrá chidori esta historia jajaja :v nos leemos luego.

 **SEBAS GG:** Yep, regresaré las veces que sea necesario para terminar los fanfics, este lo escribí más largo, espero que se note porque a veces ni se ve xD hasta el próximo cap.

 **LordFalconX:** Ya vez, esta ocasión no fueron mil años, fueron... como dos semanas creo :v como ya anuncié, las cosas se pondrán mejor, y como no me gusta dejarlos con la intriga (que se note el sarcasmo xD) lo corté hasta aquí :P al menos el sensual ganondorf ya apareció jajaja bno, nos leemos hasta el siguiente cap, **que los dragones del crepúsculo** (no los de Midna xD) **te guíen por la oscuridad Bv/**

Si por ahí me comí unas letras, disculpen, siempre se me logran colar algunos fucker errores -_- hasta la próxima.


End file.
